Jackie Chan Adventures: Babel Artifacts
by chaotic9
Summary: Season 6 of sorts: Jackie along with his family and friends will have to race to stop the followers of Marduk in reuniting the Artifacts and open the Gate at Babel tower. Can they stop the ambitions of an invincible God?
1. Prologue

A.N.: Hello everyone. This story follows after season 5 of Jackie Chan Adventures. A great show indeed. The most important characters of the show will appear, from Jackie and Jade to the J- Team and the Enforcers, all will make an appearance. Others unfortunately will not appear or play a minor role, like Shendu and his siblings or the Oni, not to mention Valmont. Daolon Wong will have a major importance however, as will Drago. In fact you may be surprised in seeing how I will depict him in this story (although it is not that original). But the major antagonists are more or less a creation of mine (not completely, since the names of some of them belong to true mythical creatures). To tell you the truth, the storyline is based on the game Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine, although the events will be majorly different from that game. For instance, Indiana will not appear of course.

Anyway, I don´t own Jackie Chan Adventures or Indiana Jones the Infernal Machine game. So let us start from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In a room several figures were gathered in a circle. Ominous words and chanting in a strange dialect were the only sounds in this place, similar to an ancient tomb. It would seem a scene that represented a cult from ancient times, if not for two things.

One, behind the figures covered in white robes and hoods covering their heads were several monitors and televisions, all connected to a single player. It was strange in a chronological sense to have modern objects in a place that was surely ancient.

But the second one was almost taken from a sci-fi movie. The figures faced a wall, or perhaps what could be described as a blue metal wall with complex circuitry that connected to a strange blue metal ring, almost looking like a portal or gate. Interestingly the metal was giving out a strange ethereal blue glow, illuminating the room.

And between the figures and the metal ring was as statue, this one made of ordinary stone. It depicted a winged lion like creature that had a human head, similar to the ones of ancient Mesopotanian people.

One of the figures leaves the circle and directs to the statue, kneeling before it and placing his arms on the ground, in a gesture of adoration.

"We, the followers of Marduk, ask for your divine presence, oh great Marduk, ruler of Aetherium, he who dominates magic, the one who passes judgement, the god that will lead humanity to a golden age. Leave your kingdom and bless your loyal followers with your presence."

Suddenly the ring glows even more, along with its interior. From it comes a strange blue energy that directs to the statue, covering it forming a layer of blue light. The statues eyes glows a deep purple, as a loud ominous voice spokes, with a distorted tone impossible to tell if it belonged to a male or female creature.

"**WHO SUMMONS THE ALL POWERFUL MARDUK?**"

"Us, your followers from this era. Our ancestors tasked us with the duty to help you reach your divine purposes." said the same man, still bowing on the ground.

Purple eyes fall on the man and looked at the assembly of figures. Then the entity says:

"**SO THE TIME HAS COME. HOW LONG HAVE IT PASSED SINCE MY LAST APPEARANCE?**"

"Nine hundred years, ever since your instructions allowed Lo Pei to defeat the demon sorcerer Shendu." answered the man.

"**AH YES, I REMEMBER. I ASSUME THAT HE IS STILL IMPRISONED?**" asked Marduk.

"Better than that. He along with his brethren are now out of this world." said the man making the purple eyes almost wide in surprise.

"**ARE YOU SURE OF THIS?**" asked Marduk.

"Without a doubt divine one. And we will show you." said the man.

One of the figures leaves the others and directs to the monitors. Opening the player the figure inserts a disk in it. Soon the monitors come to life, depicting several videos of the famous archeologist Jackie Chan fighting against Shendu several times. Other videos showed him fighting the other demon sorcerers along with an agile young woman, Viper the ex-thief, a Mexican wrestler, El Toro Fuerte, and an enormous Japanese man almost the size of a sumo wrestler, Tohru. Also several videos depicted the fall of Daolon Wong, the defeat of Tarakudo and the other Oni, and at last the banishing of both Shendu and his son, Drago.

Marduk watches this with surprise and interest. The god never imagined that so many demons and other magical beings could be defeated by a team of humans, even with the aid of magic.

It made the entity wonder how much of threat they represented in case they interfered with its plans.

"**IN ALL THE EONS OF MY EXISTENCE I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH AN OUTSTANDING FEAT. IT ALMOST EQUALS TO THE FEATS OF OUR ENEMIES, THE FOUR GUARDIANS.**" said Marduk, almost with a disgusted tone at its last sentence.

"Indeed. At first we were stunned by the first defeat of Shendu, so we followed the movements of this man, Jackie Chan and his associates. Witnessing again him and the others overcome impossible odds, we concluded that there must be something special about him, or one of the others at the very least." said the man.

"**SO YOU PRESUME THAT THE CHOSEN IS AMONG THEM?**" asked Marduk.

"Yes, and that is the reason why we request your presence on this plane. Only the divine Marduk can identify the Chosen and make he/she its herald." said the man.

"**SHOW ME ALL OF THEM!**" ordered Marduk.

The monitors all freeze, showing several people. Jackie, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Uncle, Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso, Chow and Jade. Marduk purple eyes scanned all of them, widening at the sight of Jade.

"**THERE IS WITHOUT DOUBT MUCH POTENTIAL ENERGY INSIDE THAT CHILD. NO OTHER HUMAN COULD HAVE THIS MUCH ASIDE FROM THE CHOSEN.**" said Marduk.

Instantly several videos depicting Jade played in front of Marduk. From assisting her uncle Jackie several times, to her _experiments_ with the Talismans and Chi spells, it even depicted her brief experience as the Shadowkhan Queen.

"**MYTHICAL ENERGIES SEEM TO DRAWN CLOSER TO THAT CHILD. SHE IS INDEED THE ONE INDICATED TO BE MY HERALD.**" said Marduk with satisfaction on its eyes.

"The others will interfere if we try to take her. And the two Chi wizards are without doubt strong." said the man.

"**THEIR POOR EXCUSE OF MAGIC IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY MIGHT.**" said Marduk as from the portal emerges a staff, made from the same blue metal with a purple gem stone at the point. It levitates to the kneeling man, who takes it with interest.

"**WITH THIS STAFF YOU MAY ACCESS TO MY ENDLESS POWER. I ASSURE YOU THAT NO OTHER MAGIC CAN MATCH IT.**" said Marduk.

"We thank you for this blessing, divine Marduk. We will carry your will, bringing her to you." said the man as he raises, his face revealing to be of a 60 year old man with a long black bear.

"**THE TIME AS COME TO FINALLY ENTER THIS WORLD. ONCE THE FOUR ARTIFACTS ARE REUNITE THE GATE WILL OPEN. AND THEN MY RULE WILL BE SUPREME.**"

The god laughs at this, a malicious echoing laughter that spread through all chamber. Even its followers seemed to feel a dreadful sensation upon hearing it.


	2. Trailer

A.N.: Sorry, this is still not the beginning, just a trailer. I thought that this story deserved a nice trailer first. One thing I can tell about this story is that Jade´s role will be more or less the same of a certain Teen Titan without the _Daddy _issue. Try to guess who she is.

Also a mistake was made in the previous note. Shendu will appear in this story along with Drago, I think that they both deserve some time to bound. To tell the truth his presence is more to justify the reappearance of the talismans (ops, a spoiler). It was cool to see those little babies in action so why not?

Anyway, I don´t own Jackie Chan Adventures cartoon and characters, just this story and the OC created. And hit it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Enforcers<strong>_

Scene showing Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo (Tohru is mostly a good guy for the entire series, not to mention a member of the J-Team

_**Criminal masterminds**_

Scene of Valmont smiling greedly.

_**Demons**_

Scene showing Shendu, Bai Tza, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung, Tso Lan, Tchan Zu, Po Kong and Hsi Wu. The eight demon sorcerers. Covering them his the final demon, Drago, Shendu´s son.

_**Dark wizards**_

Scene of Daolon Wong raising his scepter which spawn the Dark Chi Warriors.

_**And the Oni**_

Scene showing the floating head of Tarakudo, along with his nine Oni Generals and numerous Shadowkhan from all nine tribes.

_**All these and more threats were beaten by the J-Team**_

Scene showing Jackie Chan, the Archeologist, Viper, the ex-thief, El Toro Fuerte, the greatest Mexican wrestler and Tohru, the Japanese warrior which is also a Chi wizard.

It also shows Uncle, the senior Chi wizard and magical consultant of the group, Paco, the sidekick of El Toro, and Jade, Jackie´s niece and founder of the J-Team.

_**With the help their allies of Section 13**_

Scene showing Captain Black and all personnel of Section 13.

_**No villain seemed a match for them. No evil power seemed enough to win against them**_

Several scenes showing Shendu first defeat at the hands of Jackie and Jade, the banishment of all Demon Sorcerers one by one, their final defeat at the hands of the J-Team in Demon World, Uncle making Daolon Wong losing his magic scepter, Shendu turned again into a statue creating new talismans on the process, Tarakudo being sucked into his mask along with his Generals and all the Shadowkhan and finally Drago and Shendu being both banished from Earth once and for all.

_**Or isn´t there?**_

Scene showing several people covered in white robes with a man with a black bear in the middle holding a blue staff with a gem stone which was glowing.

_**It is time for our heroes to get ready and face a new challenge**_

Scene of Jackie evading the attack of several of the wooded figures, while the leader was shooting purple rays at him. Only one phrase was heard from him:

"BAD DAY! BAD DAY!"

_**A new quest**_

"We have to do WHAT?" exclaimed Jackie.

This earned a smack in his head courtesy of Uncle.

"What Jackie heard. Jackie have to found the Four Artifacts of Babel Gate before mad followers unleash an evil god on the world." said Uncle.

_**The key to find them, the Chosen One, the Herald**_

"I´M A WHAT?" shouted Jade in disbelieve as she tries to free from her shackles once again.

The black beard man laughs softly at her remark. Ah the youth.

"You heard me correctly. You are the Chosen One, destined to be the catalyst of a great change. And that change will go according to Marduk´s will, as soon as you turn into his herald." said the man as he circulates Jade´s bed.

"Oh yeah? And what if I refuse to do that?" asked Jade in defiance.

Again the man chuckled. He then gives an intense stare at the little girl, with penetrating and emotionless eyes.

"You talk as if you can oppose to the will of a God, _Herald_."

_**Old enemies return**_

An old man was chanting something in ancient Cantanese, while he poor something into the middle of a strange circle with readings which translated to English would say _Portal._

Suddenly an orange portal opens, letting out an intense wind, and still the man continued chanting his incantation. The portal drops a figure of what seemed a teenaged creature similar to a dragon, along with twelve pieces of stone with images of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

The man stops chanting as the portal finally closes. The dragon like creature, which is Drago in his initial form, raises his tired head and says:

"Where… where am I?"

_**New mystical beings will emerge**_

Four Artifacts. Four strange objects that seem more like pieces of modern technology than mystical objects. Each is guarded by four different Guardians: a creature made of ice, another made of lava, one giant snake with feathers instead of scales and finally one robot made of bronze.

_**Jade´s greatest test and destiny**_

"You mean that I am really going to…" Jade couldn´t speak more as the full realization hits her. After all they did to stop demons, wizards and others villains megalomaniacal intentions, will be her the key for one to actually conquer the world?

The ice being seemed to sense her distress and says:

"I am sorry little one, for you are burdened with something more terrible than my previous task. But if it helps you, Marduk may be force things to happen in his way, but he cannot set them in stone. He may be a god but he is no owner of one´s fate, especially the Chosen One."

_**Is to aid or defeat an invincible god**_

"You may be a god or whatever you can call yourself, but my family had dealt with several other magic creeps. Ask Shendu and his brothers and sisters for pointers about how to get your butt kicked out of Earth." said Jade in defiance as she struggles with her shackles.

Marduk´s energy seemed to leave the statue and approaches Jade. As the god gets closer and closer, Jade feels a strange dreadful sensation. Those purple eyes seemed more than empty of any human emotion, it was almost like they are swirling pools that seemed to push her forcefully. The only thing that they reflected was a never ending lust and desire that seemed to want to consume her entirely.

"**YOU AND YOUR FAMILY MAY HAVE FOUGHT DEMONS AND WIZARS IN THE PAST, BUT ALL OF THEM PALE IN COMPARISON TO A GOD! AND I AM NOT JUST ANY GOD! IT WAS FROM ME THAT WHAT YOU CALL MAGIC CAME INTO EXISTANCE IN THIS WORLD. ALL MAGIC FORMS WERE ORIGINATED FROM ME AND ME ALONE!**" said Marduk as he approaches the shocked Jade, his purple eyes narrowing at the little girl dangerously.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW? NO MAGIC CAN DEFEAT ME! OR BANISH ME! OR WEAKEN ME! NOTHING AND NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME, AND THAT IS THE TRUE DEFINATION OF A GOD!**"

_**Can they do it?**_

The Earth viewed from outer space. In the black background of stars and planets two giant purple eyes open, belonging to a strange blue energy being that had wings. The eyes stare at the blue planet greedly.

"**MINE! ALL MINE FOR THE TAKING!**"

_**And so it begins Jackie Chan latest Adventure**_

**Jackie Chan Adventures: Babel Artifacts**

**First chapter coming soon.**


End file.
